Natsume's Death
by RiidaRockss
Summary: Natsume's last mission is finally over but he used his Alice too much and heavily injured. Wiil he'll be able to tell Mikan his feelings or not. Oneshot NxM


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

A/N: this is my first fanfic ever. I was supposed to make a Black Cat (the anime) fiction but I ran out of ideas. Anyway, I have to warn you that this fic has a sad ending. It's kinda boring that the hero always lives never dies. Flames are accepted. I'm going to make another fic that has the same story but a different ending (a happy one) I'm going to work on it after this one. So here it goes.

* * *

**Natsume's Death**

'_Finally my last mission is over, the AAO is now gone. Reo's gone, the boss of AAO is dead. Now everyone in the academy can live in peace especially Mikan and Ruka. My classmates in the dangerous ability class can stop taking missions.' _Natsume thought while bleeding heavily, panting gasping for air.

He was trying to go back to the academy to see someone, ' _I wanna see her. I need to tell her about my feelings, even though seeing me in my current state will hurt her. I need to tell her.'_

He managed to get inside the academy and then he went under THEIR Sakura tree. He lay down there and rested he had no energy left, '_Please hold on a little longer. I want to use my own voice to tell her.'_

Then, someone came to the tree. It was Ruka.

"Natsume," his bestfriend yelled as he went to Natsume's heavily injured body, "Natsume, you're injured and you used your Alice too much again did you?! You idiot!"

"How did you know I was here," Natsume asked.

"My owl saw you here. Hang on, don't die on me buddy. I'll get a ambulance"

"Don't Ruka, stay here with me and I want you to call Mikan using that owl of yours. Please Ruka I'm begging you. I need to tell her something."

Ruka saw Natsume's eyes getting teary and said, "I understand, I'll call her. Just don't die. I'll call Imai-san and Yuu to get and ambulance."

Ruka called two owls and sent them to the class reps. and Mikan.

"I called them. I'm sure they'll come here, so please don't give up," Ruka said with a snotty voice trying to wipe his tears.

"Ruka!!!! Natsume!!!," a boy yelled running to them with a girl wearing a weird headphone.

"Yuu!!! Imai-san!!!," Ruka yelled with relief.

"Hotaru was wearing her animal translator so we were able to understand what the owl was saying and call an ambulance," Yuu said as he was getting off Hotaru's fastest scooter.

"Hyuuga…" Hotaru was shocked as she looked at the injured boy.

"Is Mikan there yet?" Natsume asked.

"No, not yet. She'll be here so hold on," His best friend answered with tears falling from his eyes.

"That idiot is always late. Take care of her for me will you Ruka? She's all yours now."

"What are you saying Natsume! You're saying this like you're going to die now."

The two class reps. couldn't say anything they were watching just the scene with pity and shock.

"It's too late now. _Aishiteruze _Mikan," said Natsume as his eyes were closing.

"Natsume!!!!"

"…."

"Natsume!!!!!!!!!" a girl panting yelled looking at the injured boy.

"Mikan?" the boy asked.

"Natsume don't die!! I don't want you to die!!" tears can't stop falling from Mikan eyes.

He held her cheeks wiping her tears as he said, "It's too late now. I just want to say that I love you Mikan."

He held her face closer to his and their lips brushed against each other. They were kissing and Mikan couldn't resist his soft lips. Their kiss was so passionate. After while Mikan broke off their kiss and held his hand and said, "I love you too Natsume."

"That's good to hear. I'm so happy right now that I could res in peace," Natsume smiled as he closed his eyes and breathe his last breath. That smiled of his was so beautiful it was the first and the last time that Mikan got to see it.

"Natsume?? No! No! Natsume!!!!" she was crying again but this time she was crying on Natsume's cold chest as the petals of the Sakura tree were falling as if the Sakura tree was crying instead of showing a romantic atmosphere as I used it be.

Then the ambulance came but it was too late. The people there including Ruka, Yuu and Hotaru stood there hearing nothing expect Mikan's cry for Natsume. Yuu and Hotaru left the scence for they cannot stand to hear their dear friend's painful cry. Ruka followed them and asked Yuu, "This was only a illusion wasn't it?"

"…"

"Natsume was dead before Mikan showed up so yes it was a illusion," Hotaru answered Ruka's question for Yuu.

"So at the end, Mikan did came but they never really found out each other's feelings," Ruka said sadly.

"…." both of them were silent.

* * *

There you go my first fanfic.It kinda sucks becuase I'm just a newbie here. As I said earlier this fic has a alternate ending I'll work on it as soon as I can. Here's the meaning of the Japanese phrase that I used.

_Aishiteruze- _means 'I love you' it has the same meaning as '_daisuki_' which means 'I like you' the only difference is that _'aishiteruze' _is commonly used between lovers or husband and wife and '_daisuki_' is more commonly used to confess your feelings to a person because '_aishiteruze' _has a deeper meaning. I have no idea why Natsume used '_aishiteruze' _instead of '_daisuki'_.

Please review. Flames are accepted


End file.
